


Wrote My Way Out

by casstayinmyass



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Multi, One Word Prompts, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Panties, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 14,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Hamilton Ships + One Word Prompts. My tumblr hamilships ask dump!





	1. Laf x Herc: Art

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: This is just a dump for all the asks I get on tumblr. I'm not taking requests from comments on this fic. :) 
> 
> PLEASE ALSO NOTE: If you're going to request something, it must be: ship + one word. xxx

“That is _beautiful_ , Hercules.”

“You sure? It’s good for you like that?” 

Washington paused outside the tent of his trusted general and confidant, Lafayette. Hercules, a close friend of Laf’s, was in there with him it seemed. 

“Oh mais oui, mon cher! Just perfect… yes, just there, that’s…”

Washington shifted, frowning slightly. Well, nothing like some good friendly company to spend a cold afternoon with. He was all too familiar with the beauty of friendship.

“I thought you said you wanted it a little to the left, Laf.”

“I do, but here… I will have to bend over if you are to reach that spot, you can use this as leverage…” 

Washington listened in, a little closer to the tent flap; he just couldn’t bring himself to keep walking.

“Just a little over to the… yes, _yes_ , there, right there, Hercules, ahh, magnificent!”

“Laf, jesus, looks so fucking good!” 

“Only because of you… you made it good… so good.”

George’s mouth fell open. He knew the two liked each other in ways that may not be considered orthodox for two males in society, and while he had no problem with it, he didn’t know it had been happening right under his nose in his camp. 

Dammit. He had an ambassador from the continental congress here to visit his troops… he couldn’t risk any cavorting getting out.  

Lafayette let out a squeal. “Yes! Mon dieu, yes!” 

“Yeah… now if we just lift that up, and-”

“What’s going on in here?” Washington boomed, for appearances. What he happened upon shocked him speechless.

“Mon General!” Lafayette beamed, bouncing over to him and pointing, “Behold, the new painting I had Hercules hang in your honour!” The tailor standing by the opposite end pulled a sheet down, and-

George’s sights set on a portrait of none other than himself, on horseback, hanging over Lafayette’s cot proudly beside a stupidly large American flag. Hercules also turned around to grin at him. 

“Like it, sir?”

“Wh… I… w-why didn’t you just hang it yourself, Gilbert?” George stuttered, clearing his throat, “You’re taller.” Laf leaned in. 

“Ah, that is true sir, but I just love to see his muscles flex when he-” 

“Well, I hope you two enjoy the rest of your day!” George announced, turning around on his heel, “Just…” he paused, sighing in resignation, “If you’re going to hang anymore paintings, please do it quietly.” 

Laf and Herc looked at each other in bewilderment as the general left the tent, rubbing his temples. 


	2. John x Alex: Memes

John always tried to find a reason to love Alexander. Always. Through the good and the bad, the rough and the ugly, the love poems and the Jefferson rants… he found the good in their relationship.

Even when Alexander was keeping him up at 4 AM listening to that stupid Robbie Rotten song _without_ headphones.

“Are you watching fucking show Lazy Town again?” John grumbled, staring over at Alex and his dumb laptop. 

“Can’t sleep,” Alexander mumbled back, eyes never moving from the screen.

“You’re obsessed.”

“It’s catchy.”

“Shut it off, I can’t fall asleep to that.”

Alexander groaned, but compliantly put the lid down. With that, he curled into Laurens’ back, spooning him from behind, and a smile finally came to John… until Alexander began to hum the ridiculous tune. 

 _Fml,_ was all he could think.

The next day, Alex was hopping all over the apartment, trying to teach John how to be a villain. When John shut him down, he just looked bedraggled, so he kept going on and on about stupid We Are Number One and… Michel Rosebalm? Michelo Riden? 

“Michael Rosen is a visionary,” Alexander’s eyes were wide. They were eating dinner, and John was sleep deprived and angry. 

“How so?” the freckled South Carolinian managed to grit out, because this was it. This was marriage. 

“Because he can talk about chocolate cake and his murderous parents for one minute, then the next he’s talking about the evolution of a child’s future and the relevance of strawberry jam in it! It’s fucking awe-inspiring.” 

“Uh huh.”

“Anyway, so Jefferson was talking today in the meeting with Wash, and he’s all like: ‘our rates have gone down’ and me, an intellectual, was like: ‘no they haven’t, you fucking shitcarriage!’”

Later, in bed, they were having sex- god help John, they were having sex, even though Alex was being an ass and he really shouldn’t want this right now- and that went to shit too. 

“Can I ask you something, love?” Alex asked, sucking John’s fingers into his mouth. 

“What, babygirl?” John panted from behind him, “Mmm, ask me anything, yeah…” 

“Mmmm… have you ever…” 

John awaited his husband’s question, biting his lip. He was close, and he needed whatever Alex was going to say to push him over the edge- it was sure to be filthy as all hell. 

“Have you ever…” he batted his eyelashes, “Caught a real superhero?”

“Aaargh!!” John screamed in anguish, flipping over and tossing the covers over his head. 

But oh, did he have the perfect sweet revenge. Herc knew a lot about memes, so he was the perfect consultant for this plan. Alexander was presenting at a university lecture hall the next week- the university _John_ worked at- and John himself was supposed to introduce him. 

Alex looked at John and gave him a nervous thumbs up from the side as John stepped up to the podium. 

“Alright, alright… that’s what I’m talking about!” he announced to the audience, smiling warmly, “Now, our next speaker is a man who is revolutionary in both his creative ideas and the company that he helped found with other great men and women in the industry. Introducing…” then he looked down at his hand, squinting at the smudged writing. “…Unassembled Hammock Stand!”

Alexander stopped cold, and two loud, obnoxiously familiar men at the back of the hall could be heard laughing amongst the crowd. 

“I hate you,” Alex grumbled in his ear as he passed, and John blew him a kiss. 

“Guess I’m a real villain now, huh babe?” 


	3. Thomas x James: Lobster

“JAMES! GET UP, GET UP, GET UP, AHHH!”

James jolted up, tumbling out of bed with a loud thunk.

“T-Thomas? What the-?”

_“LOOK AT ME!”_

James scratched his head, reaching up to wobble-stand. “W-what is it?”

Thomas came out of the bathroom of their tropical hotel room, eyes wide. “I’m a lobster! I look like a _fucking_ lobster!”

They had been in the Dominican on vacation for the past week, and yesterday they had spent all day on the blazing, sunny beach. 

“You’re not that red,” James murmured, then frowned. “No, don’t pick your skin off please, not over my drying swim trunks-”

“My perfect melange body is ruined,” Thomas sobbed, “I won’t be able to take my shirt off again until we go home!”

“Jesus Christ-”

“Why didn’t you make me use the spf 40?!” Thomas snapped. 

“You wanted to bronze, Thomas.” 

“I _am_ bronze, why did you let me drink four mimosas before making that decision?”

“Why do I let you do anything?” James mumbled, and went over to his side of the suitcase. “We’ll go to the gift shop, and get you some aloe vera, okay?”

“I can’t show my face out there,” Thomas screeched, “I’m a monster, Jemmy. A monster!”

“Dramatic, is what you are,” James muttered, but sighed. “Fine. I’ll be right back.” 

When James got back from the shop with the aloe vera, Thomas was using the mirror to check out how badly his back got it. It really didn’t show, but Thomas was still convinced he looked like a red sea creature. James stuck the Do Not Disturb on, and shut the door. 

“Alright, face down, back up.”

Thomas took interest in this, quirking an eyebrow. “Oh James… it’s ten am, and you’re already up for round three?” he teased with a little smirk. 

“Ha,” James replied, humorlessly, and Thomas pouted as he spread himself out on the bed. Popping the lid, James squirted some out, and lightly ghosted his fingers over his boyfriend’s back. 

“That okay?” he asked softly, and Thomas let out a little whimper. Despite the taller of the two being ridiculously melodramatic about everything, James hated seeing him in any amount of pain at all, so he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s neck, then down the middle of his back until he reached his tailbone, where he still had the tattoo of a quote from the Declaration of Independence he got in college. 

“Mmm,” Thomas squirmed around a little, “Can you do that mouth thing again, only on my dick?”

“Shut up and let me take care of you,” James rolled his eyes, and to Thomas’ put off little grunt, he leaned in to whisper: “And maybe, if you’re feeling better, I’ll fuck you into the mattress later, my hot lobster.”

Thomas whipped around to glare. “Don’t make lobster a nickname, it is _not_ going to be a new nickname.”

“Okay, lobs.” 

“Fuck you. You have a terrible sense of humor, I’m in _pain_!” 

“And I’m trying to help, Thomas. Stop squirming, so I can deal with this.”

Thomas made a little groaning noise and shifted with a petulant scowl as James started massaging the cooling gel down his back. Thomas hissed a little, and James hushed him with a few whispered words of love, and after a thorough coating, James encouraged Thomas to stand up. Thomas stood, towering over his boyfriend, who inspected him with a little nod of approval. 

“There. Now you’re all buttered up and ready to eat.” 

“YOU’RE TAKING THIS TOO- oh… oh, that kind of eating? Oh James, that’s… ah, yeah!” 


	4. Washington x Laf: Laundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ft. nb Laf <3

“You know, you don’t _have_ to do laundry naked,” George sighed, pretending not to look at his partner. Laf gave him an innocent little blink. 

“I am not naked! I have these,” they gave the blue panties they had on a little snap against their beautifully smooth skin, “Besides, all my clothing is being washed metenent.” George bit his lip, focusing back on loading the clothes into the machine and not on how good his baby’s ass looked in those. 

“How was work today, Gilbert?” George tried to change the subject. Really, he was the responsible one here- if it was up to Lafayette, nothing would get done, because they’d be fucking all day. 

“Work was boring,” Laf murmured with a soft huff, sauntering over to rub George’s shoulders. “I could think of nothing but you all day, mon chou.” 

“Oh?” George swallowed, loading some more clothes in. 

“Mmmm… I was thinking of your lips on my neck, leaving marks to claim me for everyone to see. I dreamt of your rough hands, sliding under these panties…” 

The older of the two could feel his partner grinding up against him from behind, could feel their cock brushing against his ass. Wringing a sock out, George coughed, faking irritance. 

“Hey, you wanna grab the basket and start actually helpin’ me here?”

“Oh I would,” Laf giggled in George’s ear, “But you see, mon chou, I am in a bit of a predicament…” They rolled their hips again, and George sucked in a breath. After a few more teasing touches, he couldn’t stand it any longer. He whipped around, grabbing Laf by the hips and hoisting them up onto the machine. 

“Alright, I see how it is. My baby needs their daddy, huh?” 

“More than I need tomorrow’s undershirt,” Laf quips, licking their lips, and George tugs the panties down to their ankles. 


	5. Eliza x Alex x John: Apples

“I can’t reach it,” Alex grumbled.

Eliza looked over to see her boyfriend pouting up at the shiniest apple she had ever seen, and turned to John. 

“Should we spot him, or let him jump for it, babe?”

“Let him climb the tree,” John grinned, taking a bite of his own apple that he had picked, “He knows how to climb me, that’s for sure, so he can climb for an apple.” Eliza let out a loud laugh, and Alexander whipped around, glaring at his boyfriend. 

“You’re like, two centimeters taller than me! You have no cause to gloat, Laurens!”

“I have every cause to gloat, babygirl,” John murmured, walking over to pull Alex into an embrace, “’Cause you can’t reach it.”

“To be fair, it is pretty high up,” Eliza shrugged, pulling out a book and spreading out over the grass. 

“Why did we even come to this dumb orchard?” Alex muttered, crossing his arms. “I could be getting work done.”

“That’s exactly why we came,” Eliza raised a brow, “So you would stop working.” 

“You’ve gotta take a break sometime,” John pointed out, “And it was a nice day for apple picking.”

“Alex,” Eliza reasoned with a sly smile, “If you get that apple, I’ll make pie with it. Martha’s recipe.” 

“Ooh, I’ll help,” John grinned, winking at his girl.

“And we’ll probably get whipped cream all over ourselves…” Eliza sighed, averting her eyes.

“That we’ll have to rub all over ourselves to try and clean off…” John continued. 

“Jesus, fuck,” Alex groaned, “I can’t fucking reach it, stop being assholes!”

“Maybe I should help you up,” John teased, “It’s such a pretty apple.”

“Just help me, John!”

“I don’t know, that might make it too easy…”

“God dammit, you’re such a-”

“Ooh, is my baby girl gettin’ fired up?”

“You probably can’t reach either, that’s why you’re stalling!”

“If I did, I-”

Suddenly, what sounded like a shot whizzed through both of them, and the apple fell to the ground. When they turned around, Eliza’s long hair was down over her face, and she was smiling. 

“Hair ties are very handy.” The two guys then looked down to see their girlfriend’s scrunchie, and puzzled over it.

“Huh,” John muttered, “Why didn’t I think of that?” 

“Wow… do I still qualify for pie sex?” Alexander asked, picking up the apple. 

“Only if you both climb on over here and kiss me,” Eliza giggled, and the three tumbled back into the tall, cool grass. 


	6. Thomas x James: Socks

“Jemmy, where are my socks?” 

James looked up from his crossword, inconspicuously tucking his feet under him. “Hm? W-What socks are you looking for, Thomas?”

“The fluffy ones, the ones I wear around the house.”

James swallowed. “I… don’t know which ones you mean, I’m sorry.” 

Thomas popped his head around the corner, hair wild and brow furrowed. “The fuck do you mean you don’t know?! You bought them for my birthday, ass!”

James averted eye contact. “Oh, did I? I’m… forgetful.” 

Thomas stalked over, eyes narrowing into slits. “No you’re not… you’ve got a better memory than _Hamilton_. What are you hiding?”

“Hiding?” James coughed, swatting Thomas away, “I’m not hiding anything, leave me alone!”

“Awful standoffish, huh?” the taller man continued suspiciously, circling James’ chair like a vulture. “I see right through you.”

“Wouldn’t you like to,” James replied with a little huff, “I’m not in the mood right now.”

“Nice deflection. You know I didn’t mean sex.”

Thomas was right; when he was in the mood, he started by getting all touchy-feeley with him, gauging James’ level of physical response before continuing. 

“I’m busy,” James muttered, further shoving his feet under him. Thomas leaned over his shoulder, plopping his chin down on his boyfriend’s shoulder to watch his activity. 

“Jackson,” he said, and James crumpled the crossword. 

“Dammit Thomas, I know it was Jackson! Everybody knows who the 7th president was.”

“Uhhh, pretty sure it’s not a universally known thing-”

“Just let me puzzle in peace!”

“What have you done with my socks?” Thomas suddenly growled, hopping onto James’ lap. James shuddered nervously at Thomas’ attack dog stare. 

“I told you, I-” 

Thomas grinned evilly, feeling for his boyfriend’s feet. “May I?” he asked, and James sighed, admitting defeat. 

“Whatever.”

With that, Thomas yanked James’ feet out, and found his precious purple fluffy socks. “I KNEW IT, YOU BASTARD!”

“My feet were cold, Thomas!” James protested, crossing his arms, “They were really, really cold and the only clean socks I could find were yours!”

“Hm,” Thomas murmured, staring up at him from the floor. “You… do know I haven’t washed these in a month, right?”

James face twisted in disgust, and he dropped his crossword, rubbing his face.

“Why the hell am I with you?”

“For my _socks_ apparently,” Thomas snarked, and sauntered off, muttering under his breath. After a few baited seconds, James waited… and waited…

“Okay, fuck, I forgive you!” Thomas came bounding back out, and pressed his lips to James’. “But I think it’s high time we got you some fluffies of your own then, since you seem to need them _way_ more than I do.”

“That would be nice, Thomas. That would be nice.”


	7. Alex x Laf: Rain

Lafayette liked to go out on rainy days. He loved putting on his raincoat, helping Alex with his, walking through puddles with his boyfriend, watching the drops fall from his long eyelashes and drip from his nose. They would go and get coffee, Laf’s small caramel macchiato and Alex’s huge black with five sugars. They would take long walks together in the park, stopping sometimes to sit on the bench and watch people go by, hurrying to get out of the inclement weather. Laf never minded the weather, and as long as they had their large, flowered umbrella to kiss under, there was nothing to worry over.

Alexander, on the other hand, much preferred watching the rain fall from inside their warm little apartment, curled up in his pajamas in Laf’s lap on the couch with the fire on.

“Do you know what the rain reminds me of, mon chou?” Lafayette mumbled into Alex’s hair, softly stroking through the strands one rainy afternoon. 

“Mmwhat, love?” Alex replied, eyelids fluttering as he purred like a cat under Laf’s attention. Lafayette peered out the window, smiling softly at the pattering drops against the pane. 

“Back when I was in France, we would get a lot of rain in the spring. It was very beautiful, especially with the lavender I had in my garden, and oh, cher, the colours that would come out…”

Laf never minded that Alex dozed off during his rainy day stories of France- mostly, the reason why he told them was so his sleep deprived boy could get a nap in once and a while. Lafayette would chuckle, pluck the mug from Alexander’s hand, and snuggle up to him under their blue crocheted blanket from Herc to sleep.


	8. John x Alex: Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: panic attacks

“John,” Alex whimpered. It was uncharacteristic of him to be this utterly _small_ , but he never did well during storms. John held him tight, whispering in his ear,

“It’s okay, baby. You’re okay, you’re in my arms, I’ve got you.” 

“John, where is she? Where’s my mum? The… the hurricane-”

“She’s okay, baby,” John murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of Alex’s head, “She’s okay, and you’re okay.”

“It’s so loud,” Alex breathed, burying his face further under his boyfriend’s arm. He let out a choked sob, and John hushed him, softly stroking Alex’s wrist.

“I know. I know, babygirl, but it’ll be over soon. And you know what? Hm?”

He tilted Alex’s chin up, locking eyes and keeping Alex occupied. “What?” Alex managed, eyes darting away nervously as another thunder crack went off. John simply guided his face back to his, holding eye contact. 

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m here as long as you need me, and you’ve got time. We’ve got time, everything’s all good. M’kay?” 

Alex let out a shaky breath, his heartbeat slowing down a little. His eyelids fluttered a little, and he went boneless against John, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. 

“Okay.” 

“You good?”

“I’m good, babe.”

“Alright,” John smiled, kissing Alex’s cheek, his ear, down to the corner of his lips, then picked up the flicker. “Let’s watch a Disney flick.” Alex nodded with a smile, leaning up to kiss John, and they turned to the TV, now oblivious to the noises outside. 


	9. Thomas x Alex: Paper

“Baby, I need you to go to the store for me.” 

“What?” Thomas trekked backward, turning to look inside Alexander’s office that, not surprisingly, still looked like a bomb went off (some things never changed). 

“I - need - you - to - go - to - the - store - for - me,” Alex sounded out as if Thomas was dumb, and the tall Virginian frowned, offended. 

“Shit, for what?”

“Paper,” Alex groaned, “I’m all out.”

“You’re all out of… paper?” Thomas deadpanned, leaning against the doorframe. 

“Yes, okay! I’ve been writing all night, my wrists feel like they’re gonna snap off, I haven’t even attempted to stand in the past twenty four hours and I’ll probably collapse if I do, so… will you do it?”

Thomas glared. “Sugar, I’m in the middle of making dinner, y’know. Dinner that you’re just gonna leave to get cold anyway, as you keep on writin’.”

“Well you’re grumpy as fuck today.”

Thomas’ eyebrows suddenly furrowed, fists balling. “Yeah, you know why?!” he snapped, “I haven’t seen my boyfriend in two full days. I got to sleep with the _cat_ last night, you’ve been paying less and less attention to me over the past couple days when you _know_ I live off it, and I haven’t gotten laid in two weeks! Yeah, Alex, you could say that I’m pretty grumpy, but I’ve got a few good reasons.” 

Suddenly, Alexander felt a little bad. Thomas looked pretty put out, and he knew he had a habit of isolating himself when he was working on stuff he was passionate about, like this book… time to reconcile, and worm his way out of the hole he always dug himself into.

“Baby,” Alex got up, sliding over to significantly taller boyfriend, “I’m really sorry… I am. I promise I’ll come out of this room when I’m done, and I swear I only have, like, two pages left to write.” 

“We’d better order dinner every night once you make billions off this book.”

“Not a chance, I love your cooking,” Alexander grinned widely, and Thomas raised an eyebrow at him.

“Shyeah. I thought you hated my dumb mac and cheese, and if you ever tasted it again, you were going to, quote, vomit yellow mush all over my pillow.” 

Alexander winced. Thomas could be the asshole of all assholes, but Alex could admit that he, himself, was an even bigger one most of the time. 

“Again, super duper sorry,” the shorter man murmured, trailing a hand up Thomas’ shirt. Thomas looked down, and sucked in a breath. 

“You think teasing me with sexual advances is gonna make me go to the store and get your damn paper for you?” 

Alexander went a little higher, brushing over Thomas’ nipple as the other hand ghosted over his boyfriend’s forming bulge at the front of his jeans. It really had been too long since he’d been touched like that, and Thomas swallowed. 

“Because it’s totally working.”

With that, the Virginian bolted to the door, grabbing his coat, and Alex smiled, picking up his pen. Finally, he got him out of the house and away from the surprise… picking up another page from the _huge stack_ of blank paper he had stored, he giggled to himself as he wrote out the letter.

_My dearest Thomas,_

_Happiest of Valentines Days, my love…_


	10. Eliza x Maria: Dresses

“How does it look?”

Eliza held up her hair, looking backward into the mirror. Maria’s eyes just about popped as she came into the room. 

“Ummm… do you even have to ask me that?”

“I don’t know,” Eliza mumbled, biting her lip as she stared at the white, teal, and purple sundress, “It… it just doesn’t… fit properly, y’know?”

“You’re joking, right?”

Eliza turned to her girlfriend, pulling the hem of the dress down. “It’s too short.”

“It’s hot.”

“It’s too tight.”

“Hugs your curves.”

“It’s too… cleavage-y, and while you can pull that off, I have no breasts.”

“You seemed to last time I checked.” 

Eliza shot her girlfriend a look, and Maria stuck out her tongue playfully. With a sigh, the woman in front of the mirror turned back to her reflection. “It’s just not right…”

“Look, you’re putting way too much effort into this,” Maria muttered, laying back on their flowery bedspread, “You think Alex and John throw these things so people can dress up? The only one there who’s going to look remotely as formal as you is Laf, probably, and that’s because he’d get dressed up to take his dog out at 5 in the morning.” 

“Says the girl in the red dress and matching lipstick.”

“Hey, I woke up like this,” Maria smirked, and Eliza couldn’t help but giggle uncontrollable. Sauntering over to her girlfriend, she shook her head, letting her hair fall forward coyly.

“You really think it’s pretty?”

“Babe,” Maria smiled up at her, beckoning for her to sit in her lap, and Eliza obliged, “I’ll tell you this right now. You look like an angel. An absolute angel I totally don’t deserve, and I don’t know how you walked into my life-”

“You walked into mine, that night you got lost on the subway,” Eliza breathed in her ear, but Maria hushed her.

“Don’t ruin my words of wisdom… as I was saying, you look absolutely beautiful, no matter what you wear, but especially in this dress. Now, what I think means fuck all- if you’re uncomfortable in it, toss a sweater on. No worries. Your body, you decide what you want to show off. Just like I can let my boobs bounce around in this dress, knowing they safely and securely belong to the prettiest girl there- you.”

By now, Eliza was blushing so hard her face was red. 

“Okay. I… I think I’ll wear it. But only because I’m making the educated guess you’ll be taking it off me pretty quickly.”

“That is a solid prediction,” Maria grinned, pulling her girlfriend in for a deep kiss.


	11. Laf x Herc: Hedgehog

“Oh, MON DIEU!”

Hercules nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard Laf shout from across the pet store. 

“What, what?!” he came running, and saw his fiance facing away from him, standing over a cage. “What is it?” Herc asked warily. Laf whipped around, shoving a small ball of spikes in his face.

“Look at him, Hercules. LOOK AT HIM!”

“I-I’m looking at him!” Herc swallowed, backing away, “He looks terrifying.”

“What?” Laf looked broken by this observation, and ran his hand down the tiny ball’s back. “He is the sweetest creature to ever have graced this earth, Hercules. He has nothing but love in his petite, mignon heart.”

“It’s got spikes,” Herc mumbled. 

“So does your 2016 fall line of clutch purses,” Laf deadpanned, and Herc shrugged.

“Got me there.”

“See, hedgehogs lay down their spikes for you if they trust you.” Laf smiled down at the creature, running a long finger over its back. 

“He sure looks like he trusts you,” Herc smiled, watching the little guy roll around in his fiance’s hand. Then, as Laf looked up with big, brown eyes, the designer realized what was coming next. “Oh, no.”

“But look at his little nose-!”

“No way I’m havin’ a little walking death trap waddling around our house. Stepping on that would be worse than lego.”

“Why would you want to step on him in the first place?” Laf made doe eyes at him, and Herc stuttered. 

“I don’t… that- I meant…” he let out a frustrated noise. “Geez, you’re worse than John with turtles. You know how many he and Alex have now? Four, Laf. I’m not having four porcupines-”

“Hedgehogs.”

“-Hedgehogs walking around the place. Or for that matter, one. Laf, babe, put him back.” 

“Non. I shall not,” Lafayette stuck his nose up, cradling the hedgehog, “Georges Washington is coming home with us.”

“Georges-” Hercules gave a pained expression, running his hand over his face. “Laf, be reasonable. Who’s gonna take care of it?” 

“When we go out, Aaron will look after him.”

“Pffft,” Herc laughed. As if their stingy next door neighbour would come over to watch a damn hedgehog when he was probably busier than both of them combined. 

“Hercules, please?” Lafayette resorted to begging, holding Georges up. Herc stared at the two, and knew he was the weakest partner to ever exist as he nodded. “Oh, mon chou, you have made me so happy!” the frenchman squealed in delight, showering his fiance with kisses. His happiness was contagious- Herc soon found himself beaming, trying not to drop the newest addition to the family as they went up to the counter. 

 _It won’t be so bad. Laf’s childlike wonder whenever he finds something he likes is too precious to crush,_ Herc thought, and pressed a kiss to Laf’s temple as they left. 


	12. John x Alex: Beach

“Look at them,” Alexander narrowed his eyes behind his sunglasses, peeking over the top of his Men’s Health magazine, “Frolicking.”

“Can you forget about Thomas and James for the day, please?” John sighed, “Or, like, the rest of our trip? Would be nice?”

“Of course they had to pick the _one_ villa we decided to stay at, the week we take off,” Alex went on with a scowl, “A million others had all the vacancies in the world, but no. It had to be this one.”

“Alex,” John put down his kindle, “Babygirl… forget about them. Please?”

“But they’re just… _there_ , y’know?!” Alex grumbled. 

“Well so am I, and I’m more important than your political rivals,” John grumbled right back, and Alex tore his eyes away from the stupidly lovesick virginian couple and stared at his beautiful, sun-kissed, freckle covered man. 

“You’re right. Sorry, babe… Jefferson turns me into a hateful little ball of contempt sometimes.”

“No shit,” John retorted, turning back to his kindle, but Alex was desperate to make it up to him. 

“From this moment on, I’m gonna pay attention to you, and you alone.”

“Uh huh.”

“John,” Alex whined, and John looked down. 

“Fine. Wanna go swimming?”

“No, Jefferson’s swimming, I’ll get his water particles on me.”

John threw up his arms, and Alex quickly reconciled with, “B-But what if I let you turn me into a sand mermaid?” 

“A sand mermaid?” John began to grin.

“Yeah,” Alexander giggled, “With a hula skirt and everything. Then we can make out under the dock, like Sandy and Danny in Grease.”

“Yo, I like the way you think, babygirl,” John smirked, and the two jumped up, walking over through the blazing sun. About an hour later and what was sure to be a raging sunburn on Alex’s face, the immigrant lay there, buried in the sand. 

“Gorgeous,” John bit his lip, snapping a picture for Peggy and the rest. 

“I know,” Alex replied, pursing his lips. Just then, Thomas and James came by.

“Oh, Hamilton! Look what the tide washed up… didn’t know you were here too.”

“I am a fabulous, untouchable mermaid, Thomas, you cannot bring me down. Now get the fuck out of my face, or I will call upon Neptune to smite you.”

“Smite both your asses,” John added with a glare, and James hurried after Thomas, who was frowning at them. Alexander grinned, and tried to move his arms.

“Swimming would be nice now… if I can manage to get my legs and arms back.” John watched his dork of a boyfriend struggle to emerge from the packed sand, and ended up falling on top of him, laughing. 

“Damn, I love you.”

“Love you too, John. My heart’s pitter pattering out of my coconut bra for you.” 

The two kept laughing, kissing in between giggles, and the sun set as Alex finally broke free and tossed John into the waves. 


	13. Thomas x Alex: Mops

“Hey,” Alexander whispered, “Your hair looks just like this mop.”

Thomas scowled at the fluffy mop, then down at the shorter boy, trying to keep as far away from him as possible. “Shut up, Hamilton. I don’t want to hear you speak until we get out- we’re locked in this broom closet because of you.”

“Because of my asshole friends and their dirty minds,” Alexander muttered.

“Same difference,” Thomas glared, and crossed his arms. 

“I mean… why would they think I want to fuck you?! Pfft!”

“I know, right? I mean… like hell I’d ever want your dick anywhere near me,” Thomas scoffed, and shook his head. “The janitor better be along fast, or we’re gonna miss debate team.” 

“Well,” Alex mumbled, “We could use this Jefferson mop to try and knock the doorknob off.”

“Or, you could shut up,” Jefferson snapped, and they both went back to silence. After a second, Alex began pounding on the door again, and Thomas tried not to watch the way his biceps flexed when he did that. “Stop,” he muttered. 

“Make me,” Alexander (predictably) retorted, and Thomas felt his social filter blur momentarily.

“Maybe I will.”

“Good!”

“Good…” Thomas breathed, but his words went right out the window as _Alex_ instead lunged forward, slamming their lips together. “Ohffff…”

“I… hate… you… so… much…” Alex gritted out, ripping layers of Thomas’ clothing off. Thomas clenched his jaw, feeling his dick twitch as Alex grazed a little too close.

“You’re… obnoxious… and… loud… fuck…” Thomas growled back between sloppy kisses, and soon, Alex had Thomas pinned against the wall, exchanging more kisses until they had reached the point of no return. Bumping their bodies together, moans filled the air as brooms and mops and brushes galore were knocked over with clatters. 

After a second, the door was unlocked, and it swung open. 

_“Why are there teenagers in my-”_

The head of custodial, George Washington, took one look, and slammed the door again. 


	14. Alex x John x Laf x Herc: Horror Games

The room was dark. The four hadn’t flipped a single light on, and the sun was down, so their bedroom was pitch black with only the glare of the screen illuminating them. 

“It’s coming… I can hear its footsteps…” John whispered. 

“What? Where?” Alex asked, voice hushed. 

“What is it, John, mon cher?” Laf murmured, watching the game move through dark, fantastical hallways. 

“I think…” John swallowed grimly, “I think it’s-”

“AHHHH, OH MY GOD, THERE HE IS, THERE HE IS, IT’S PYRAMID HEAD, FUCK ME UP!” Hercules screamed, causing Alex to almost faint. 

“I SEE HIM, MON DIEU!” Laf screeched along with his boyfriend, clutching at his chest and jumping to crouch on his chair like a monkey.

“HE SAW US… SHIT, SHIT, HE SAW US!” Alex yelped, furiously mashing a key. 

“GO, GO-!” Herc fell backward out of his chair. 

“NOT THAT WAY, THE NURSES!” Laf shrieked, pointing and bringing a dramatic hand up to his forehead. 

“HE’S FOLLOWING US!” John shouted, shaking Alex. 

“WHAT?” Alex replied, panicking and pulling his hair out. 

_“He’sfuckingcomingwe’refuckingdeadohmygod-”_

Herc shot back up, knocking Laf forward onto the keyboard. This, thankfully, brought them down a scary hole into a scary tunnel, as luck would have it, and Alex nodded. 

“Okay, good… no one can get us down here.”

“Except for that giant fucking incubus,” John pointed out. 

“Somebody do something,” Laf whispered, draping himself over his boyfriends lengthwise. Alex scowled.

“You’re distracting us!” 

“Nah, he’s oka-” John began to see, then looked over to see Herc and Laf already making out over Alex’s lap. “Man, if you guys keep makin’ noises like that, I’mma have to join in…”

“Guys, PYRAMID’S BACK!” Alex screamed. 

“wHA-” Herc looked up, hitting his head on the desk. Laf scrambled up too, watching the screen. 

“Oh my god, he’s out for blood,” John mumbled. 

“Let’s give him a piece of us,” Laf growled, and tried something… that got them killed. He blinked twice, and sighed. “Merde, we should have played Five Night’s At Freddy’s.”

“Yeah, dumb game,” Herc commented.

“Pretty lame, yeah,” John chuckled. 

“What the fuck are you _saying_?” Alex admonished, then suddenly, the computer died, leaving them in complete darkness. 

“Uhh… guys?” John swallowed. 

“This is extremely inopportune,” Laf commented. 

“Did the power just full on go out?” John asked. 

“It would appear that way,” Hercules nodded. They all stayed silent, until Alex finally pushed himself up. 

“Alright, you pussies. I’ll go and find the power sw-”

Suddenly, there were four loud bangs in the apartment, and the four screamed their heads off, jumping into their king sized bed. Herc laid back, opening his arms so all of them could cuddle in, and Laf quickly tossed the covers over them as they all shivered in terror. 

“W-we’re gonna get attacked by the nurses,” John breathed, curling into Herc’s chest. Laf took his hand, eyebrows knitting. 

“Not if we don’t move, mon chou… quiet as a mouse…”

“Y’know, we didn’t have men with pyramids as heads in the caribbean,” Alexander commented, but his boyfriends all put a hand over his mouth as they continued to hide in silence. 

Outside apt 217′s door in the hallway, Burr, their neighbour, stood in his nightgown and slippers, knocking on the door again.

“Hey, assholes! It’s the middle of the night! I know you don’t sleep, but I have work at 6, so shut the hell up with the screaming, unless you’re being murdered!” As he turned away, the grumpy lawyer considered this. “And if you are being murdered, don’t come to me for help.” 

“Oh my god,” Alex’s eyes widened, listening to the distant voice. “BURR’S PYRAMID HEAD.”

“MAKES SENSE-”

“MIND BLOWN-”

“HOLY _FUCK_ -”

“Let’s go break into his apartment and set all the tortured souls free.” 

John blinked at him. “Real talk, though- are you drunk?” 

By now, Hercules had fallen asleep. Laf was dozing, adding half-hearted encouragements to rob Burr, but Alexander and John temporarily postponed their plans of committing burglary to cuddle closer, trying their hardest not to think of monsters as they fell into a peaceful sleep with their boyfriends. 


	15. Alex x Aaron: Flowers

Alexander knew what he was doing the moment he got out of work. His husband would probably be at home right now, working on the legal case he had been saddled with, but there was one thing Alex knew would brighten his weekend. 

The politician whistled to himself as he crossed the street, entering the flower shop. He had so many types to choose from… which bouquet reminded him most of his love for Aaron? 

There were gardenias… carnations… lilies… roses… Alex considered going classic with a few romantic red roses, but then he thought of something else. _Azaleas_ \- because they were beautiful and poisonous, much like Aaron himself. 

Alex hummed to himself as he bought the flowers, scribbling a little (way-too-long) poem on a card, and imagined how Aaron would react. 

 _“Alexander,”_ he would grin,  _“You’re adorable, and sexy, and all I want to do right now is lay you down and tell you just how adorable and sexy you are as I kiss your thighs, all the way up…”_

Sure, Alexander’s fantasies were a little self-indulgent, but whose weren’t??  

As he entered their house, Alex beamed at his husband, bouncing over to the couch. “Aaron, baby baby baby! I love you! Look what I got youuu!” 

Aaron looked up from his laptop, and blinked. “Hey, hun. You know I’m allergic to flowers, right?” 


	16. Aaron x Herc: Stuffed

“I can’t… eat… another bite,” Aaron groaned, and Hercules patted a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“You… out-ate me… at a buffet. Achievement: unlocked. You sir, have officially… ahh… moved up to level 5.”

“There are levels to this?” Aaron grimaced, holding his stomach. 

“Always, baby,” Herc gritted out, “Always.” The tailor took a sip of water. “Remember when we went here… for our first date?” 

“Not a great choice,” Aaron laughed, wiping his eyes, “I’m surprised you called me back… it’s… hard to look attractive when I’m stuffing my face.” 

“You managed just fine,” Herc teased, and Aaron blushed, turning away. Herc moaned again. “Is it socially acceptable to lay down on your bf’s lap after eating in a restaurant?”

“No it is not,” Aaron warned, shaking his head. “Hercul- hey, no no no…”

“Mmmm, yeah that’s nice…” the bulky man grinned up at the thinner, more _compact_ Aaron, who just sighed, wondering what he had done to deserve his maturity-stunted partner, who thought it was a) appropriate to grind against him at a formal government ball, (that the president had invited them to; god help him) b) steal a bag of popcorn someone left unattended at Disney World (long story for another time), c) knit him a christmas sweater that read “jingle my balls” and expect him to wear it, and now, d) ride out a food coma on Aaron’s lap.

Despite the public embarrassment the lawyer quite often felt, those were all the reasons he had fallen in love with Hercules in the first place, so he couldn’t complain. 

“Oww, don’t lay right on my stomach, though- I’m literally gonna vomit on you.”

“Kinky.”

 _“_ Dammit _, shut up_ , Mulligan!” 


	17. Laf x Peggy: Swimming

Laf was usually never this nervous around anyone. Out of all his friends, he was the most outgoing (and that was saying a lot, being friends with someone like John- hi-I-just-met-you-and-this-is-crazy-but-wanna fuck?- Laurens).

But when Peggy Schuyler stepped out of her family’s house in that tiny yellow bikini with those killer curves… _how did English work again?_

It was a tradition for Philip Schuyler to throw a summer BBQ, which, as his three daughters got older, just turned into a dirty sinful pool party that Philip pretended was going well (see: _this is fine_ meme to understand his struggle.) Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy sent out invitations all over the neighbourhood, and it was always a huge turnout. 

Alexander did the backstroke by Laf. “Ya look kinda spaced out, _mon ami._ You good?”

Lafayette finally tore his eyes away from the youngest sister and her little belly ring shaped like a sun, and blinked at his friend. “Oh… oh, oui. Y-yes. Je suis desole, je- ehh…” he made a frustrated little noise, “Sorry, Alexander. I was distracted.”

Alex followed his line of sight, confused when he found no one. “Okay, who is it now? Thomas or Angelica? They both brought their bathing suit game today, if you ask me. Mmm… damn, ‘specially Jefferson.”

“You called?” Thomas floated by on a giant inflatable duck, sipping a cooler with his shades on. 

“What the… the fff… fUCK OFF, JEFFERSON!” Alex screeched, splashing pool water his way defensively, but the attack wave hit James and his patchily-sunblocked face instead. 

“Ow,” the small teen sighed, wiping the chlorine out of his eyes as he followed Thomas. Alex turned back to Laf, who was biting his lip. 

“Seriously baguette, who are you… ohhh,” Alex nodded knowingly. “Eliza, right? Look at that bod.” The middle sister surfaced, flipping her hair back with a huge smile. But Laf’s gaze went right by her.  

“Meerph,” Laf mumbled back, eyes trained on how close Peggy and her tiny bikini were getting to him. 

“I can set you two up- I mean, I used to date ‘Liza, before, y’know, Maria, then Samuel, then John, then…” he counted his partners, then waved it off, “She doesn’t hate me too much, I’m sure she’d consider you.”

“Alexander?” Laf asked. 

“Yeah?”

“Would you ever so kindly fuck off for a moment?” he smiled sweetly, and walked forward through the water to Peggy. “Hey,” he said, blushing. 

Peggy looked up at him, grinning. “Laf. ‘Sup?”

Laf knew what was _literally_ up, but he probably shouldn’t tell her. 

“I like your hair,” Lafayette started with. “Your bathing suit is also very, very nice.” The way it barely covered her breasts… the way the water dripped down her skin… But seriously, this was weird. He would normally look at her like a conquest- he was currently staring at her as if she was Cleopatra. 

“Thank you?” Peggy quirked a sassy eyebrow. 

“I am probably being a bit forward, but…” Laf swallowed, averting eye contact. “I think you are pretty, and…” he scratched a hand through his hair, and Peggy caught an accidental eyeful of the french student’s bulging bicep, “I do not know… I just wanted to get that off my chest.”

“Chest, huh?” Peggy swooned, eyes half lidded as she stared straight forward. Laf stared back with equally raised eyebrows, and she suddenly snapped out of it. “Oh right! You think I’m pretty! Um… thanks!”

“Ughhh, I am the worst,” Laf groaned, “Sorry, everyone probably tells you that. I should probably get back to-” 

“Wait,” Peggy smirked, floating up close to him, “Laf… my arms are getting tired. Would you hold me up?”

“Oh… ma cherie, of course.” Laf nervously scooped her up, his hands fitting under her thighs, dangerously close to her ass… their noses bumped, and Peggy gave a devilish grin as Laf stuttered, their lips inches apart…

“OH _HELL_ NO!” 

Angelica’s voice rang out, and Laf dropped Peggy with a squeal and a splash.

“I KNOW YOU’RE NOT DEFLOWERING MY LITTLE SISTER IN THE POOL, LARGE BAGUETTE!”

“A-Angelica, I-I was doing nothing of the s-”

“Damn right you weren’t,” the oldest Schuyler sister shot back, crossing her arms from where she was tanning. Peggy clung to Laf protectively, sticking her tongue out at her big sister when she turned, and Laf chuckled weakly. If they did end up going out, _imagine_ the sex talk they would get from Angie. 

Just then, Philip Schuyler came out holding a tray of burger patties with a smile on his face. 

“Heyo kiddos! Hope everyone’s enjoying themselves! I’ve brought some-”

“C A N N O N B A L L  M O T H E R F U C K E R S!” Herc screamed, and the splash he made in the pool soaked poor Philip. James got out, passing Mr. Schuyler a towel.

“Welcome to the club, sir.”

Laf and Peggy couldn’t help but giggle as she held onto him, and Laf swung her up. The sun was still high, and they didn’t have a care in the world anymore except for swimming. 


	18. John x Alex ft. Laf: Set-Up

“You know who is looking hot today, Alexander?” Laf nudged his friend, and Alex looked up from his phone with a glare.

“I don’t know, Eliza?” 

“Sure, but… John is also looking hot.”

“Great, go ask him out.”

“You buffoon,” Laf deadpanned, “Not for me.”

“Great. Go ask him out for Thomas.”

Lafayette pursed his lips, and wondered just what it would take. The next day, he put a hand on John’s shoulder. “Mon ami, Alex wanted me to tell you to go to his place tonight.” 

John looked over momentarily. “Oh. Cool.”

Laf blinked, leaning in a little closer. “…and he said to bring lube.” John considered this, then shrugged. 

“Hey, if he’s out of his supply, I’ll help a bro out.” 

My god. John was even thicker than Alex was. 

“Alex likes you a lot, you know…”

“Cool. I like him a lot too.” 

Laf leaned in expectantly, smile widening…

“…after all, he is the closest friend I’ve got.” 

Laf rolled his eyes, and the next day, he was back at Alex. 

“Hey… hey, Alex!”

“What is it now?”

“That jacket is nice.”

“Oh…” his face cleared, “Thanks, Laf-”

“I bet it would look even better on Laurens’ floor, _ehh_?!!” the frenchman chuckled, nudging him, and Alex balled up his fists. 

Laf had to resort to inviting them over at the same time, which wasn’t that hard, since they all hung out on a regular basis. Herc was there too, but he was too engrossed in the latest episode of America’s Next Top Model playing in Laf’s living room to care about Lams at the moment. 

“You two are sitting awfully close,” Laf murmured to Alex and John, “Maybe you should hold hands.” 

Alex began to sweat, but John just shrugged. “I mean, if Alex wants to, I’m down.” 

“ _John_ ,” Alex squeaked, “Can I speak to you for a second? As _friends_?Somewhere where Laf isn’t being a _nosy asshole_?!”

Lafayette put his hands up, and snatched the bowl of m&ms away from Hercules before he devoured them. About ten minutes later, Laf knew this was the moment of truth. Make it or break it- it was now or never. Going upstairs where they’d gone to talk, he rolled up his sleeves, prepared to shove them together to kiss- 

“Oh,” Laf’s eyes widened. There was John, locked at the lips and pressed up against the wall with Alexander’s hand down his pants. 

“Lafayette, fuck off!” Alex barked. 

“Ahaha, this is my ho-” 

“NOW!” 


	19. Laf x Herc: Rain

“Hercules?”

“Yeah, hun?”

Laf came around the corner, wearing his jacket. “Can we go out?” 

“Uhhh…” Herc set down his sewing materials. “Sure, if you wanna…”

“I just,” Laf sighed dreamily, “I love the rain. I think it is so romantic… I want to spend the afternoon with my love, walking through the puddles.” 

“Hey… if that’s what _floats_ your boat,” Herc grinned, shooting double barrel fingers at his boyfriend. Laf stared for a second, then rolled his eyes at the joke, going to get his boots on. 

“Wait a moment…” the frenchman paused as they got outside, “Will you carry me?” 

“I thought you wanted to walk through the puddles?”

“I like feeling your arms wrapped around me even more.”

“Fine.”

The two walked like that, watching the rain bounce off the pavement. By the time they got back, they were drenched, and Herc worked on hanging each article of clothing up carefully by the rad to dry. “I don’t want this to shrink.” 

“Mon cher, I am a bit chilly after our rainy forray… I am getting a shower.” 

“Okay.”

“I am currently stripping and getting in.”

“Okay…?”

“I am now letting the hot spray beat down on my naked body-”

“Coming!”

Rainy days were the best days. 


	20. Thomas x Alex: Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of possible dubcon

“Alright, Jefferson,” Alex gritted out, glaring up at Thomas, “You’ve got me pinned to the floor. Now what?” 

Thomas glared back down ferociously. There were a million things he could do with this… there were million things he _wanted_ to do with this. They had been skirting around each other forever.

 _Scenario #1:_ Beat Hamilton bloody. He hated every inch of the man ( _every_ *cough* inch) and would get serious satisfaction from this.

 _Scenario #2:_ Smash his lips down into Hamilton’s, hoping Alex felt the same level of hatred where it wasn’t just hatred, it was _loving_ hatred. 

 _Scenario #3:_ Keep staring into those beautiful, irritating brown eyes, and do absolutely nothing. 

 _“Jefferson!_ ” Sensei Washington barked, “You’re not paying for this kapkido self defense class to stare at Alexander! You took him down with the right maneuver- now what do you do?!” 

Thomas sighed. “Quit,” he deadpanned, shaking his head and rolling off as Alexander blushed furiously, crossing his legs. 


	21. Thomas x James: Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something I need tbh

“James… why do planets turn?”

“Mmmph…” James mumbled, turning over. “They turn because they’re trying to roll over away from their annoying boyfriend who won’t stop talking.”

“Seems legit.”

“Thomas, this is your fourth night of insomnia. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Jemmy,” Thomas laughed, “I’m just… not tired, is all.”

“You normally pass out faster than I do.”

“That’s because you have a very long, very specific bedtime routine that you never, ever break.”

“Yes, and I’ve already finished that routine for tonight, so let me complete it by falling asleep, please.”

Thomas huffed, staring up at the ceiling. There was, of course, a reason for his insomnia. He was terrified of something.

“James?”

“Fuck.” 

“Sure, if you’re up for it.”

“Thomas-” James sucked in a long breath, and held it before exhaling. “Thomas, what is it now?”

“You look cute when you sleep. Your nose scrunches up, and your eyes squeeze shut-”

“Thomas, _please go to sleep._ ”

The taller man sighed, turning over. He wanted to sleep… but… 

“Jemmy?”

James let out a little noise, and turned once again. “I want to kill you right now.” 

“Should be fun.”

“ _Thomas_ ,” James hissed, “We have to be up in six hours for work.”

“Right. Yeah, I know. Sorry.” 

James’ face softened, and he leaned into his boyfriend, stroking his face and over the prickly stubble there. “Okay… tell me things, then.” 

Thomas bit his lip, staring into the tired eyes of the man he loved. Now was as good a time as any, best to get it off his chest. “It’s more of a question, really…” He turned and reached under the pillow to pull out the small velvet box with the ring in it, but when he turned back, James was already snoring. 

“Well…” Thomas mumbled, kissing James on the nose, “It’ll sparkle more in the morning sunlight, anyway.” 


	22. Alex x Eliza/John x Peggy: Theme Park

“SIX FLAGS, PREPARE TO BE FUCKING  _DOMINATED_!” Peggy shouted, and Eliza squatted, flexing her arms. 

“HELL YEAH! _GET IT_!”

The two sisters high fived, jumping and hollering. John and Alexander raised their eyebrows at their wives, who had become something they had never witnessed before (except for that one Black Friday). 

“WHAT RIDE FIRST?!” Peggy screamed. 

“KINGDA KA!” Eliza shrieked, making loud whooping noises and punching the air. Suddenly, she turned around, and patted Alex on his shoulders. “I packed sandwiches, sweetie. They’re in the backpack. NOW LET’S GO FUCK UP SOME ROLLER COASTERS!”

“I’m kind of scared,” Alex murmured, and John hid behind his long time friend and strangely to the two now, brother in law. 

“Same, though.” 

They followed the map through some of the best rides of the park, even though Pegs and Eliza knew their way around from frequent childhood trips. First stop was Batman, then Nitro, then El Diablo. Eliza held Alex’s hand on Skull Mountain when he started ugly crying, and John and Peggy tried to kiss on Bizarro (spoiler alert: John only ended up with terrible whiplash and a split lip). 

By lunch time, the girls were still ridiculously pumped.

“I’m so hungry,” Alex moaned, grabbing his stomach. 

“Let’s go for funnel cakes,” John grinned, kissing Peggy on the cheek, but Eliza frowned.

“But what about the sandwiches?”

“’Liza, love, darling, I tell you this whenever we go out. I never end up eating the food you pre-pack, even though I appreciate it more than the world that you make it.” Alexander kissed her softly, and though Eliza wanted to frown, she just blushed. They went and sat down by a food place, but Peggy and Eliza were still high off adrenaline. 

“We’re gonna go hit some more rides,” Peggy said, crossing her arms. John licked his lips, admiring how well those yellow shorts hugged her hips, and the way her hair was tucked under her backward cap… 

“Hm, what?” he asked.

“We’re abandoning you,” Eliza laughed. 

“Figures.” 

“But I need attention,” Alex whined, and Eliza dragged a finger under his chin with a sultry little grin. 

“You’ll get it, honey… later.”

With that, the women left John and Alex to mope over a shared funnel cake. 

“Damn, Alex. This always happens.”  

“I know. We can’t keep up with them.”

“But Pegs is so _cute_ when she’s all fired up, gah.” 

“So is Eliza…”

They both sighed, thinking of their wives… until the two women came running back, dragging them away from their batter and cream to finish off the park together as a family. 


	23. Thomas x Alex: Trap

“It’s a trap!” Alex shouted into his earpiece, voice desperate. Thomas- _his_ Thomas- was flying right into the enemy’s quadrant, “The distress call is coming from _hostile_ flagships!” 

From where he was on the bridge of his ship, Thomas Jefferson frowned. “Alex?” he asked, “You’re breaking up… I can’t- I can’t hear you, baby, can it wait? I’ll be back to base as soon as we rescue the Andorian refugees, then we can talk.”

“Captain,” James, an ensign, said, “We’re being hailed.” 

“Thomas!” Alexander shouted into the device, eyes filling, “Don’t-”

“Open lines,” Thomas waved, wondering in the back of his mind what his over-dramatic husband was yelling about before the communication cut out. He seriously didn’t have time to hear Alex remind him to fold his uniform to avoid wrinkles or ask him to pick up that euphoria anesthetic on the way home. 

Back at the base, Alex looked frantically over to Ensign Laurens, to Captain Lafayette, to Admiral Washington. “We have to do something!”

“Alex,” George murmured, “We have no communication. We just have to trust his judgement.” 

“Jefferson is in _enemy territory,_ sir, and he doesn’t even know it! We can’t just… that’s… that’s my husband!”

“Alex,” John spoke quietly, “He’s made it out of worse before.”

“He scored the highest on his command exam,” Laf pointed out helpfully. 

“No, I did,” Alex couldn’t help but mutter, wiping his eyes. 

“You tied,” Laf deadpanned. 

“We have nothing left to trust but his judgement,” George said, watching the positioning system. 

“I should be there with him,” Alex choked, “I should never have let him take this assignment alone. I _love_ him. I won’t say goodbye to him like this, it’s dumb.” 

“On screen,” Thomas repeated, crossing his arms. Hopefully the transition of the civilians to his ship wouldn’t take long… last time, he got sucked into a conversation with the most annoying aliens that wouldn’t stop talking, even worse than Alexander, if that was possible.

The screen flickered, and suddenly, the asteroids they saw out in the void turned into… 

“Sir!” First Officer Burr shouted, “We’re locked in a tractor beam. We’re being pulled into-”

“My god… a black hole,” Thomas breathed, eyebrows knitting. He knew what they looked like, from every training simulation and every manual he had ever picked up. It all made sense now- the distress call had been a trap. 

Taking in a breath, the tall Virginian Earth native thought back to the first time he and Alexander met, every single day they spent together since then flashing before his eyes; their academy rivalry, their flying assignments, their intergalactic sex, their away missions, their undying love for each other that could never be lost in space or time. 

“Thomas… we may never come out,” James whimpered. 

“We will,” Thomas murmured softly, taking off his wedding band and squeezing it, “One day.” 

Alex cried when he heard the news that the U.S.S Monticello was lost. _Not destroyed… just_ lost.

“He will find his way back, mon ami,” Laf would comfort him.

“Thomas is a scrappy guy… he’s out there somewhere, trying to find a way back,” John even tried. But nothing could get Alexander out of his quarters.

He couldn’t attend Washington’s memorial address for the crew. _He really shouldn’t be calling it a memorial address, they’re not dead… they’re just… gone._  As Alex turned to his pillow, muffling his sobs so his subordinates wouldn’t hear as they flew out of the delta quadrant, Thomas stood right next to him, in a mass-less parallel universe that ran simultaneously to the standard one.

“Miss ya, Alex,” Thomas tried to tell him with a wry smile, reaching out to run a hand through his hair, but all Alex heard was a low frequency humming in his ear, a few loose strands of hair rearranging themselves. 


	24. Laf x Herc: Babysitting

“Oh my god,” Laf’s eyes widened, staring at the small baby boy on their carpet. He was smaller than most kids his age, and he had a giant mane of untamed fluffy curls with freckles smattered all over his body. Laf’s head was quirked, as was the boy’s, and they had been staring at each other like that for a very long time. 

“What is it?” Herc asked, grinning like a dork as he stared at them. He and Laf had been asked to babysit Philip while Eliza and Alex went out for the night (forced into it, in Alex’s case, or showered with promises of chocolates in return in Eliza’s). Herc loved children… and Laf was pretty gung-ho, even though he didn’t have too much experience with them.

“He is so _petit_ ,” the frenchman’s eyes were comically wide, and Herc snapped a quick picture of the two and their adorable engegement. 

“Mhmm. I just got his crib ready- had to clear upwards of five pounds of scattered papers to step over to it- have you fed Philip, baby?” 

“W-What?” Lafayette asked, finally breaking eye contact with the toddler to stare over at his boyfriend. 

“Well, does he look hungry?”

“I…” Laf looked dumbfounded, “I do not know. Philip, mon fleur, are you hungry?”

“France,” Philip chortled, clapping his hands. Herc frowned, and Laf grinned back at him, pride swelling in his chest. 

“I taught him that word. The only other one he knows is ‘mama’.”

“Okay,” Herc sighed, picking Philip up, “Let’s get you fed, little man.” 

“Are babies usually this cute?” Laf asked, trotting behind Hercules. Herc turned once they got to the kitchen.

“Why are you so oblivious? You’ve seen a baby before!”

“Not this close! They are magnificent.”

“Yeah, they’re usually pretty cute,” Herc smiled, “But Philip’s just the cutest! Yes he is! Yes he is…” As Philip took his bottle and began to suck the milk out, Lafayette sighed, resting his head over Herc’s shoulder dreamily. 

“Perhaps we should think about adopting one of our own, hm?”

Herc was shocked into silence, but when Laf looked up to see if he had heard, the tailor’s eyes were brimmed with tears. 

“Y’mean it, Laf?”  

“I do, mon cher… you are wonderful with children, and I have always dreamed of raising a strong young person to change this world.” 

Herc plopped Philip down on the counter with his milk, and hugged Laf tightly before pulling away to give him a deep, loving kiss. Philip watched intently, laughing and dropping the bottle to shatter as he clapped his hands happily. 

 “Fraaance!” 


	25. Thomas x Alex: Misunderstanding

Alex typed out a message to Jefferson… then deleted each letter, scowling at his phone. He was trying to reconcile with Thomas, to apologize for his particularly scathing round of insults he had last spewed at his coworker. 

_Wanna come over to play some games? I’ve got COD_

Alex looked at it, then deleted it again. Too specific. And a snot like Thomas would probably turn his nose up at warfare games. Or, any games at all, for that matter. 

 _Wanna go catch a ball game?_ Alex invited, then let out a noise of frustration. These texts all sound like date invites. Well, in Alex’s mind they were, but he never, ever wanted Thomas to take it that way. Fuck him. 

 _Wanna hang?_ he typed out, and that seemed sufficient. As he was typing out the word _h a n g,_  it autocorrected a mistake he had made as he got a text notification from John about how his team was losing the superbowl, and how pissed he was. Not now John, shit. He really should be over there at his best friend’s place with the squad- Angelica probably had all her Falcons war paint on, while Herc probably dressed head to toe in a Patriots uniform- but Alex was fine with skipping the yearly tradition for once if it meant smoothing things over with his ~~crush~~ coworker. 

He hit send on the text, then settled back into his couch. Now, to wait. 

OH FUCK NO NO NO-

Alex frantically pulled at his hair, staring at the glaring discrepancy in his sent text:

_Wanna bang?_

It hadn’t corrected a mistake. It had fucking made one. 

“Hehhh, he’ll think I’m joking. I’ll just write back and correct it, no big deal,” he babbled to himself, and at the speed of light, typed out a correction: _**hang, omg haha! stupid?? autocorrect?? right?? lolol pfftt_

But right before he could hit send, he got a text right back from Jefferson, the smug bastard, that stopped Alex’s heart for a second. 

_My my sugar, I thought you’d never ask. ;)_


	26. Alex x Aaron: Winter

“Why are we out?”

“To enjoy the snow!” Aaron retorted, and breathed in the nippy air, “Just look around… enjoy the walk.”

“I can’t look around. That would disrupt my scarves.” Aaron looked over at Alexander.

“You look so cute, all bundled up like that,” Aaron laughed, and Alex glared at him as they walked. 

“Shut up, Burr. You’re an asshole.”

“In as good as mood as ever today, I see,” Aaron sighed, fixing his boyfriend’s hat. Alex swatted him away, nearly spilling his steaming coffee all over himself. 

“It’s cold.”

“It’s New York in the winter,” Burr shrugged. 

“Yeah, _well_ , back in Nevis-”

Aaron nipped this rant right in the bud with a kiss, pulling his boyfriend over to lean against a storefront. When they were done kissing, Alex’s cheeks had reddened even more intensely, the cold not responsible. 

“Still chilly?” Aaron smirked. 

“Yes,” Alex snapped, “I’m going to need your hands all over my body in order to fully warm up. A hand job would also be nice, but only if I get to keep my scarves.” 

Aaron picked up his pace, disregarding his previous philosophy of “enjoying the walk” completely as he practically ran Alex home. 

 

 


	27. Thomas x James: Cuddling

“You’re very compact, James.” 

James didn’t know whether to be flattered or offended, so he waited for Thomas to follow up.

“Like, you’re so small that I can just fit you in my arms and hug you like a teddy bear.”

“Right. Thank you, Thomas.” 

“You’re oh so welcome, Jimmy James.”

The two had just finished a movie, but they had opted to make out for the second half when it got boring (well, it got boring for Thomas- James was still quite enraptured, but Thomas was feeling needy, so he got what he wanted) Now, they were wrapped up in three blankets and each other’s limbs. 

“It’s like you were born to be a little spoon,” Thomas murmured in James’ ear, and James scowled. 

“I’m a knife,” he protested with a little growl, and Thomas kissed him on the cheek. 

“Of course you are, sugar.”

Despite himself, James cuddled back into Thomas. Their heater wasn’t working very well, hence the three blankets, so the body heat was lovely. Also, Thomas was giving him a lovely massage, and everything just felt well and good and nice. 

“Darlin’?” Thomas whispered, voice slurring in a half-asleep doze. 

“Mmm?” James inquired, peeking one eye open. 

“I think you’re a hot little muffin,” he smiled, and James could hear the smile through the statement. 

“I’ll be a muffin… if you’re the blueberries,” James replied, and almost laughed at how random their cuddle talks were. 

“Yeah… I’m blueberry as fuck… aesthetic,” Thomas mumbled, mouthing sloppy kisses up James’ neck until he let out a giggle. He was very ticklish there, and on his stomach, which Thomas particularly liked to prey on. After a second, the silence set in, and James could sense the sheepishness in Thomas’ voice. 

“James?” 

“What, Thomas?”

“I… fuck, I actually kind of wanna try little spooning.” 

James smiled, and extended himself so they could flip around. Thomas quickly went into fetal position on the couch, and James wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Thomas seemed to enjoy this position even more, making purring noises as he snuggled his ass back against James. James chuckled, taking this opportunity to smooth back Thomas’ curls in slow, soothing strokes. He knew his boyfriend rarely let his guard down like this- in public, he had a persona to upkeep, but when it was just them like this, he needed to feel safe; and James was all too happy to provide that safety. 

Soon, the taller man was fast asleep on his chest, and James was dozing too. 

“Now… who’s… compact?” the big spoon smiled, letting himself drift off into a peaceful slumber with his arms around his Thomas. 


	28. Alex x Eliza: Playground

“There she is,” nine year old Alex whispered, watching Eliza walk by with her two sisters, “The most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” 

“Who, Samuel Seabury?” John asked, and Laf and Herc glared at their friend, the french kid slapping him upside the head. 

“Non, _straight ahead_.”

“Oh!! The Schuyler sisters!”

“Specifically? Eliza,” Alex swooned, falling back as his three friends caught him. 

“She looks very beautiful tod-” Laf began to remark, but Alex shoved him in a characteristic fit of jealousy. 

“She’s mine, baguette!”

“Zut, take her,” Laf held his hands up, eyes wide. Herc looked over. 

“Talk to her, man.”

“I can’t.” 

“Go!” John encouraged, “Yo, she’s just waiting over there…”

“On the swingset…” Herc sighed. 

“Looking helpless… her sisters have left her all alone to fend for herself on the playground, Alexander.” 

Alex gulped at his friends, then puffed out his chest, nodding. “Yeah. Alright. I’m gonna do that. She has left the swingset, and is now approaching the slide. Time to move in.”

“Target engaged,” John mumbled, ducking behind a tree. 

“Locked and loaded,” Herc added, looking over John.

“And… _fire_ ,” Laf grinned, and Alex walked over to the pretty girl. Clearing his throat, he began to speak, then watched her wobble after tripping. She wobbled for a second, then lost her balance, toppling off the high railing of the slide and down. 

Alex was going to catch her- he _really_ was. But with such beauty rushing at him with such speed…

“Hi,” he breathed down at her. Eliza sniffled, letting out a tiny sob as she clutched her scraped knee. 

“H-Hi…” she gasped. 

“Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” 

“I-I… she grimaced, “I didn’t fall from heaven. I fell from the slide.”

“Right,” Alex shook his head. 

From the tree, Laf face-palmed. 

“You’recuteandIreallyreallylikeyou,” Alex said quickly, kicking the mulch. 

“What?”

“I said, your show and tell was really cool today.”

“Thanks,” Eliza began to smile, then sniffled again. “Help me up?”

“Of course,” Alex breathed, and helped her to her feet. 

 Eliza bit her lip, suddenly bashful. “Thank you, for helping me.” 

“If it takes you falling off the playground for us to meet, it will have been worth it.” 

“Oh… want to ride the slide with me?” she asked timidly.

“I would love nothing more,” Alex replied solemnly, reaching down to kiss her hand. The middle schuyler sister giggled preciously, then hopped forward to plant a kiss on Alex’s cheek. 

“Follow me!” she grinned, taking his hand, and Alex did… even ten years later, when they moved into their first place after the wedding. 


	29. Laf x Peggy: Shopping

Laf always started with the formalwear. 

When they went shopping, Peggy spent most of the time watching her boyfriend model the clothes he was shopping for, but she didn’t mind; Laf got so cute when he was excited, and he was always at maximum hype when he was either petting a cute fluffy dog, starting virtual killshot streaks, and when he was dropping hundreds of dollars on designer clothing. 

“Ma cherie, look!” Laf’s eyes gleamed as he parted the curtains, emerging from the dressing room. Peggy’s own eyes ran up and down a fitting grey suit, biting her lip from the ‘partners waiting couch’ of the store. 

“Damn,” she commented, “I’m shook, you look good.” 

Laf blushed, and looked at himself in the mirror. “I do not know… does it make my butt look okay?” 

“Your butt can never _not_ look okay, Laf,” Peggy snorted, getting up, “Buy it.” 

Out of the corner of her eye on the reject fitting room rack, she saw a yellow dress with shimmers, and went over, checking it over. Her size.  

“Do you want it, Peggy?” Laf whispered in her ear from behind, and she really did, but…

“Meh, fuck it. I’d rather you save the money for sushi later.” Peggy let out a yawn, and Laf’s brown eyes suddenly widened.

“Ohhh, are you bored with our shopping, ma chou?! I am so sorry, _merde_ , what a fool I have been… say the word, we can go home anyt-”

“No way!” Peggy laughed, “Stop, stop Laf, we haven’t even checked out the new arrivals at Guess yet, and that’s your fave, lovey boo. They just got their French line in!” 

“Oui, I suppose, boo boo…” Laf mumbled, looking down doubtfully, “I still feel selfish. I haven’t even offered to buy you lunch yet.”

“That’s because it’s 11:00 AM,” Peggy grinned. She sauntered up to him,  tugging his lapels and smoothing them out. “Babe, chill. This is fun.” 

“Maybe for me…” Laf continued, sighing. Peggy rolled her eyes, bringing a hand up to play with her boyfriend’s man bun. 

“Fine. I have an idea- you buy that hot-ass suit, we go stuff up on sashimi so that it no longer fits, then we can go hit a store for me, kay?” 

Laf’s face lit up. “Please, ma cherie, yes! Which one?!” 

Peggy gave a wicked smirk, spinning around on her heel. “La Vie En Rose.” 

Laf swallowed, and had to change out of the suit pants before he popped an awkward boner in front of the confused sales rep. As Peggy waited outside the store, Laf snatched the dress up with the three suits he had found and folded it at the bottom of the bag for later.

After the lingerie. 


	30. John x Alex: Sweaters

“I look dumb,” John muttered.

“You look cute,” Alex sighed, grinning at his boyfriend. “It’s blue and has ‘John’ embroidered, what could be cuter? And- colour coordinated with mine.” 

“Your ‘Alexander’ one looks okay, because green is your colour,” John groaned, “This is just… a disaster.”

“Art,” Alex retorted, “You look absolutely beautiful, Jackie.”

John could never hold out a pout for longer than five minutes, and the nickname got him blushing anyway. “I’m never wearing this out of the house,” he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. Alexander came around him, kissing up the back of his neck.

“But baby…”

“Alex, no. I look absolutely ridiculous, and while I appreciate the flattery, it won’t make me any less self conscious. Fuck, I look like _James_ in this.” 

“Come on, I had Herc make them for us! He’ll be very hurt if you don’t wear it to our next guys night out, you know how sensitive he is.”

“Aleeeex…” Alex stared at his handsome boyfriend for a second, then began to take his shirt off. Laurens was immediately appreciative, smirking. “Mmm, now that’s what I’m _talkin_ ’ about-!” he started, but Alex waved him off with an eye roll.

“Oh hush, we can screw later. For now, we’re switching sweaters.”

“Oh.” John shrugged, sneaking one last glance at Alex’s chest, “Okay.” He pulled his own off, and Alex, quite hypocritically, just about swooned and fell over- thank god the chair was nearby, or else he would’ve gotten a concussion.

“You good, b?” John quirked an eyebrow down at him, helping him up, and Alex fanned himself. 

“Yeah, yeah, fine. Gimme your sweater, before I take your pants off too.” 

John laughed, and tossed Alex his balled up sweater. He then received the blue one, and pulled it over his head, frizzy ponytail shooting out as he pulled it down. Alex put the green one on, and they both admired each other. 

“Much better.”

“I’ve gotta say, it’s not bad now,” John nodded, biting his lip. Then they realized just what level of sickeningly sweet relationship they had fallen to. “Oh god, I’m now wearing your name on my body,” the freckled man groaned, smiling through his palm.

“Well honestly, who wouldn’t want to?” Alex grinned, and John laughed, wrapping his arms around Alex. He preferred that they switched sweaters anyway- not only did the colour suit them better, but he would also smell like Alexander whenever he wore it… and Alexander would always have him over his heart. 


	31. Thomas x James: Fuck

“Fuck,” Thomas deadpanned, “Fuck?  _That’s_ your word? Is that even _allowed_?”

James shrugged, looking up from the scrabble board. “It gets me a lot of points, I’m not about to remove it.” They had been playing for over three hours now, when they really should have been studying for their finals which were tomorrow. But, this was supposed to serve as a break. A short study break. 

Thomas huffed. “Uh huh, I think we should consult the manual first and foremost on that one, Jemm-”

“You’re just bitter because I’m a full seventeen points ahead of you,” James smirked, “You use the word fuck more than I do, you have no right to bat an eyelash now.”

Thomas glared at his boyfriend. “Why you gotta be so smart?”

“You’re smart too, Thomas. At everything but scrabble.”

“You spoke too soon,” Thomas’ eyes lit up as he gave a haughty chuckle, “Look at this motherfucker-  _oxyphenutazone_.” 

 “My goodness, Thomas,” James raised his eyebrows, “That would certainly get you a lot of points…”

“Would? What, what do you-”

“If you had remembered the b after the n,” James finished, lacing his fingers together. Thomas narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend, one eye twitching. Then he directed his gaze down to the board, and after a moment and a long, deep breath, the taller of the two students opened his mouth. 

“You know what we should do instead of this game?” he asked. James eyed him, and he picked up the four letters James had previously laid down, swiping the rest off the table. 

“Fuck.” 

James cleared his throat. “That would certainly be more productive,” he concluded, and Thomas tackled him to the floor. 


	32. Thomas x Alex: Fuck

“This will never not be entertaining,” Hercules laughed, watching his friend from behind a tree in the enchanted woods. John and Laf were cackling as well, but Aaron wiped his laughing tears, shaking his head. 

“Maria said the spell will only last for the day,” he said, “Unfortunately.” 

Meanwhile, Alex and Thomas stood bickering, the curse that had been placed on them replacing every verb they spoke with the word ‘fuck.’

“My god, I want to fuck you so bad right now,” Thomas growled. 

“Yeah?!” Alex retorted, “Well, I want to fuck your face!”

“I’d rather fuck myself!” 

“Fine! I’ll fuck you while you do!” 

“Fine!”

They stared at each other angrily, fists balled. 

“I’ll never not want to fuck you,” Thomas snapped, crossing his arms. 

“I’ll always want to sleep with you too!” Alex growled back, then the entire radius of the scene went quiet. “Uh… fuck! I mean! Damn spell…”

Thomas’ eyes widened, and a blush crossed his cheeks as he looked around to see if people were watching. “Umm… fuck me?”

“Fuck yeah.” 

The two ran off, and from behind another tree, Maria giggled to herself. She had removed the spell an hour ago. 


	33. Thomas x James: Sugar

Sugar was a pet name Thomas had always called James. Ever since they started dating, they had adopted it as his official nickname, (aside from Jemmy), and with Thomas’ sweet, southern drawl, it sounded perfect. 

Right now, James was taking this name to a whole new, unbearable level. 

“Jemmy,” Thomas murmured, eyes unable to tear away from his husband’s lips, “You’ve got a…” 

“What?” James frowned, sucking on his sugar-coated lemon jelly candy. He rarely ate sweets at all, but when he did, the jelly gummies were his favourite.

“Jesus, Jemmy, you…” Thomas sighed. This whole image was seriously arousing him, and if James didn’t do something about the sweet substance staining his lips…

“What, tell me?” James insisted, and Thomas had to wonder how he hadn’t realized yet. 

“You’ve got… mmm, wow that’s… okay…” 

“Stop babbling, Thomas, why are you staring like that?” James demanded. Thomas gave up, and surged forward, licking his tongue over his husband’s lips until all the sugar was gone.

“Ah,” James smirked, “The sugar. You could have simply spit it out when I asked you what was wrong.”

“Nothing was wrong,” Thomas wiggled his eyebrows, “And as you know, my dear James, I _never_ spit.”

James swallowed his last candy, and licked over where Thomas had tasted his lips. “Care to demonstrate?” 

“Gladly, _sugar_.” 


	34. Laf x Peggy/Alex x Eliza: Disney World

It had been Peggy’s idea.

She and Eliza knew their husbands had never been to Disney World (or Florida, for that matter), so they decided to cash in on their vacation days and plan a trip. At first, Eliza had said she wanted to wait until she had a kid to take them, but Peggy reminded her that she could have a lot more fun if she didn’t have to worry about height requirements.

Fair point.

Peg worked out the magic bands, Eliza worked out the day plans, and soon, it was shaping up to be the trip of a lifetime.

—

“I cannot believe we are here, Alexander,” Laf hissed to Alex on the mickey plane, “I have heard stories… there is a Disneyland in France, but it is nowhere near as grand as this one!”

“I know, Laf, I am currently flipping out,” Alex grinned, eagerly snacking on plane cookies, “Best of wives and best of women, amiright?”

“I will drink to that,” Laf chuckled, and lifted his tiny snifter of champagne.

When they arrived, they were immediately shown to their rooms in the 70s section of the Pop Century Resort.

“This is magnificent!” Lafayette screeched, scaring a few little children, “Better than I ever dreamed!” He picked Peggy up, and swung her around like a princess.

“We haven’t even gotten to the park yet, babe,” Peggy smirked, hugging him back. Eliza immediately began to unpack with Alex- they had taken the parental role of sorts, being a few years older than the other two.

“Into bed early,” the middle Schuyler sister smiled, “We have to be up at 7 tomorrow for the Magic Kingdom.”

“AHHHHHHHH-” Laf shrieked from the bathroom. “There is Mickey Mouse shampoo, ma cherie, je suis mort!!!”

“Will someone go calm him down for me?” Peggy asked, unpacking all the disney stuff she brought.

“I’m busy with my own,” Eliza laughed, holding Alex as he rocked back and forth after seeing the themed wallpaper.

After the few days of their trip, everyone had a favourite park and souvenir(s) to commemorate them by. Alex absolutely loved the Magic Kingdom- all the classics bringing all his childhood favourites to life, with the added bonus of a photo with Ariel and Sebastian.

Peggy always enjoyed Hollywood Studios (mostly for the Rockin Roller Coaster, which Lafayette abused his magic band to loop- “Are you ready to rock?!” “I AM SO GOD DAMN READY TO ROCK, OUI OUI OUI MON AMI!”).

Eliza and Lafayette both concluded that the Animal Kingdom was their favourite, Eliza for the Everest ride and Laf for all the cultural memorabilia scattered around the park.

Even though the animal kingdom was his favourite, Lafayette went completely nuts when he saw the French pavilion at Epcot. It reminded him of home, and Peggy took a few pictures of his priceless reactions to it- she wanted to buy him a France mickey hat, but Laf chose an American one instead. Alex bought Eliza a little Cinderella crown, settling for a tuxedo mickey for his own head, and Peggy ended up with the giant goofy ears she had been coveting ever since the Schuyler family’s first trip.

Later in the day, when they made it back to the Kingdom for Liberty Square, Alex practically dragged them all into the Hall of Presidents. It was adorable, really- Alexander kept getting super hostile whenever they went by a Jefferson exhibit (“Bastard has the same name as the worst coworker on earth.”) and during the show, Laf applauded loudly and placed his mickey ears over his heart when Washington was introduced. People gave him dirty looks, but the three weren’t about to silence his enthusiasm- this is what Disney was all about.

“We have to go into the Haunted Mansion,” Eliza grinned, letting out a dark laugh.

“Okay… a little scared, but okay…” Alex muttered, and Peggy snorted.

“I’m sure ‘Liza won’t mind holding you when you cry like a little bitch,” she smirked, and Laf jumped up and down, letting out a whistle and slapping his wife a high five. Alex scowled at them, and Eliza led the way. Just as they were getting close to the foreboding mansion’s doors, Alex pointed, swallowing.

“Look! There goes Gaston! God, he’s a fox, I want my picture wi-”

“Not today. It’s happy haunting time,” Eliza growled.

“Okay, my love, my darling, heh,” Alex whimpered, throwing his hands up and going willingly.

By the time they watched their first fireworks together, everyone was tired and content with everything they’d seen. Peggy curled up in Laf’s arm, high off of her husband’s childlike wonder and happiness. Alex and Eliza also snuggled on the roadside, sharing a giant ice cream cone with mickey sprinkles. Alex began to hum ‘when you wish upon a star’, and Peggy took out her phone, positioning it for a selfie.

Just as they took it, Tinkerbell photo bombed it, and Laf fainted into Peggy’s arms.


	35. Thomas x James: Candy

“Thomas, you...” James gulped, eyeing the red lollipop Thomas was twirling between his fingers. “Can you... please not do that?”

“Not do what?” Thomas asked, swirling his tongue around the lollipop. James couldn’t tell if he was being a shit about it, or if he legitimately didn’t realize. Most likely the former. 

“ _That_ , with the...” James glared, crossing his arms. Thomas sucked the entire thing in his mouth, god help James, and frowned right back at the shorter of the two.

“What?! It’s not like I’ve got my dick out, Jemmy-”

“You may as well!” James retorted, “Look at you, you’re obscene.”

Thomas pulled the candy out from between his lips with a vulgar pop that sent James into a mild meltdown. “See here, James-”

“I’ve seen enough,” James squeaked, and quickly turned and began to walk away, hoping his erection wasn’t noticeable. That was his best friend, someone he seriously couldn’t ruin relations with over a lollipop. 

“What the fuck?!” Thomas sputtered, “Come back here, you little prude-!”

“Thomas, leave me al-”

“Stop being so damn-”

“Get-”

“Come h- _ummfffff._ ”

James had Thomas pinned against a wall, lips pressed firmly against his friend’s. He tasted like cherry, the sugary candy still fresh on his lips and tongue. When the shorter man finally pulled away, Thomas’ head was spinning. 

“My _my_ , Jemmy... you sure know how to make a man’s weak in the knees,” he smirked, flicking his finished lollipop stick out as if what just happened was nothing. James balled his fists, opening his mouth to let fly in a continuation of his rare anger, but Thomas just closed it again by leaning down and placing a softer, sweeter kiss on his friend’s mouth.

“You taste better than any candy, any day,” the fellow Virginian informed him earnestly, and James just about blushed himself into the ground as Thomas took his hand. 


	36. Thomas x Mac & Cheese: Date

Thomas Jefferson believed in partaking in only the finer things in life. When you do something, it must be an _experience_ , or nothing will ever be truly appreciated. 

“Oh now, honey, stop,” Thomas chuckled one night, fluffing his freshly washed hair, “You are just _too_ funny.” 

The Virginian had spent all evening working on the romantic setting. He had set the table, lit the candles, and had slow jazz playing softly in the background. Sighing to himself, he rested his chin in his hands as he stared across the table. 

“What did I ever do to deserve something as beautiful as you?” he smiled, batting his eyelashes, “God, I could kiss you.” He bit his lip. “In fact, I will.” Across the table, the ceramic bowl of mac and cheese sat, unmoving. 

“Oh, you gon’ play?” Thomas smirked, giving a little growl, “Okay, I can be salty too.” Reaching over, he shook some salt onto the bowl of pasta, and turned away with his arms crossed. After a moment, he bit his fist, squeezing his eyes shut. “Shit, I just want you so bad, I can’t even last a second.” 

Getting up and clearing all the cutlery off the table in one loud push, he picked up the bowl, and set it on the edge of the couch arm. He took a fork and patted the crusty, aromatic top.

“Mmmm, lovely…” he murmured, admiring the cheesy noodles, the baked layer on top that had his mouth watering and heart pounding. Bringing the fork down a second time, he smacked the noddles with it a little harder. “Mmm yeah, you like that, you like it when daddy spanks you like that?” 

Picking up the bowl and tossing the fork aside with a loud clatter and the sound of a glass shattering, he sucked only the edge of a noodle into his mouth, relishing the flavour and savoury slide of it between his lips. As he swallowed the cheesy goodness and left the noddle naked of its cheese with the others, he moaned a little, gazing down at the pasta with lust-filled eyes and twirling around his living room. 

“You’re driving me wild, sugar,” Thomas breathed, discarding his jacket and trailing a finger through the gooey sauce to lick off. Moaning again, he took off his shirt and pants so that he was only in his boxers, laid down on the couch with the bowl overtop of him, and finally reached the fork up to his mouth for the first sensual, _beautiful_ bite- 

The doorknob turned, and the front door opened. James set his keys down, looked up to see Thomas sprawled, half naked across the sofa with a bowl of macaroni and cheese in his lap… then he turned, picked up his keys again, and left. 


End file.
